Over The Rainbow
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: Raven's emotions are wreaking havoc and taking her over! And all because she won't tell a certain shapeshifter how she REALLY feels about him... BBRae, please R&R!
1. Rude

**Um, this is my first Teen Titans story. It's obviously a BBRae, and I hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter One: Rude

Raven sat cross-legged on the roof, floating in midair, her eyes closed as she chanted slowly.

"_Azarath_…_Metrion_…_Zinthos_…"

Taking a deep breath, she repeated these three words twice more. Then a loud, overly-cheerful and shockingly deep voice broke her concentration.

"Hey, Raven…!"

Raven sighed, and opened her eyes. She didn't turn. She didn't have to.

"What do you want, Beast Boy? Can't you see I'm trying to meditate?" she snapped irritably.

There was a significant pause, and then the same voice, though admittedly a lot less cheery, reached her ears. "I just thought you might want lunch… It's almost three and you haven't eaten since breakfast."

Raven uncrossed her legs and landed gracefully on the rooftop. She turned to face Beast Boy, and her own features softened. He looked rather pathetic for an almost six-foot tall green teenager. His pointed ears were drooping and his emerald eyes were sad.

"Thank you, Beast Boy, but I'm fine. I'm not really that hungry."

Beast Boy perked up a little at her kinder tone. "I could make you tofu eggs!"

"Really, Beast Boy, I'm fine." A hint of sternness entered her tone, and Beast Boy let it drop.

"Well, okay." He gave her a doubtful glance. "But if you do want some, just tell me and I'll make 'em for ya!"

He gave her a half-grin, before loping back downstairs and leaving Raven alone with her thoughts and memories. At the moment, she was trying to remember how he'd become so _tall_…

It had been almost three years since the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. All five of the Titans had changed a bit, though some significantly more than others.

Cyborg hadn't changed much, apart from the fact that some of his technology had been replaced with more recent things.

Starfire had grown several inches taller, and her curves had developed some more. Her speech was a touch better, though not much. She was in a steady relationship with Robin.

The Boy Wonder himself had finally grown taller than his girlfriend, though the difference was only about two inches. His hair was still meticulously spiked up with gel (at least that was what Cyborg and Beast Boy suspected). He had a gained a little more muscle.

But it was Beast Boy who'd changed the most. He was about five-eleven now, almost four or five inches taller than Raven, who found herself the shortest. His hair had grown shaggier, and it sometimes fell into his eyes. He'd gained a lot more muscle besides height, and Raven had been stunned to learn that he was actually two months older than her. Added to that, his voice had finally cracked, and was what he'd call "a ladies' man".

Much to Raven's annoyance, not that she'd ever admit it…

Raven herself had grown her hair a little longer so that it fell just past her shoulders. She'd grown maybe two inches taller than before, and had developed some more curves, but was otherwise the same.

The purple-haired teen thought for a moment, before deciding to follow Beast Boy downstairs. Maybe she s_hould_ get some lunch…

Raven floated into the main room, where she was immediately met with the loud yells and crashing sounds of Cyborg and Robin, who were locked in a video game. She rolled her eyes, and drifted over to the fridge, opening. Her sharp amethyst eyes searched its contents, and, almost unconsciously, she pulled out the huge chicken leg, a leftover from last night's dinner.

Not bothering with a plate, Raven seated herself on one of the chairs at the kitchen island, and began gnawing on the leg. After a few moments, she became aware that the room was silent. Her eyes turned to the two boys in the room, who were staring at her, wide-eyed.

"You feelin' okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked uncertainly, puzzled.

"Peachy," Raven replied, sauce all around her mouth. Then, as though snapping out of a stupor, she added sternly, "And don't call me Rae."

Then she went back to tearing chunks off her chicken leg. Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances, shrugged, and returned to their game.

Just then, Beast Boy came bounding in. "Hey, Rob, thanks, but I can handle Cy for now!" He paused, and frowned when he saw Raven and what she was eating.

"Rae, do you know what that poor chicken had to go through just so…" he began reproachfully, and then peered a little closer. "Wait… Why is there sauce all over your face?"

Raven smacked her lips, ignoring the question, and unless Beast Boy was imagining things, he was quite sure her cloak was starting to turn orange…

"This is some good chicken!" the sorceress drawled, taking another bite.

Beast Boy stared at her some more, before scurrying over to Cyborg and Robin, who were also staring. He plopped down in between them, and all three leant in to whisper.

"Uh, guys, what's up with Rae?" Beast Boy looked scared. "She's acting weird…"

Robin gave him a look, which was a hard feat when wearing a mask. "Yeah, Beast Boy. Because we didn't notice THAT."

"What're you guys talkin' about?"

All three males started in shock, and Raven fell backwards across the back of the sofa, grinning, chicken leg still in hand. The three scrambled away from her, but she didn't seem to notice. She just took another bite, smearing more sauce all over her face in the process. Her cloak was now a vivid orange.

"Raven, why the heck is your cloak—" Cyborg asked tentatively, only to be interrupted.

Raven let out a huge burp, and then stretched, her legs still dangling over the back of the sofa, a huge grin on her face. A piece of chicken was stuck in her teeth.

She glanced around, and saw the horrified and incredulous looks on her teammates' faces. "What? Better out than in, right?"

"Um, Rae, are you…?" Beast Boy trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as, slowly, Raven's cloak faded back to its deep navy blue.

Raven herself blinked a couple of times, and then shook her head. Then her eyes widened in horror, and she scrambled backwards, landing headfirst on the carpet between the sofa and the TV screen. Beast Boy reached out to help her up, he and the others still puzzled, but Raven leapt to her feet, an angry look crossing her pale features.

"I am going to KILL her!" she screeched, and then disappeared in a flash of her own black magic, leaving three very confused boys behind her.

Raven reappeared in her own room, and stomped over to her dresser, seizing the ornate mirror that lay on it. She glared into its depths, and soon enough, her reflection faded, a swirling black portal soon taking its place, sucking her in.

_Raven looked around. There were orange strobe lights all over the ceiling. The floor was a dancefloor, in different shades of orange and yellow. There was a bar stretched across one side of the room. Tables and chairs were scattered around all the other sides._

_Over at the bar, seated on a high stool, was an orange-cloaked emotion that, apart from the shade of her cloak and the messiness of her hair, looked like Raven._

_Raven folded her arms as she stomped over to the other girl, a scowl painted across her face. "Rude! What the hell was that?"_

_Rude grinned back at Raven roguishly, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand. She put her feet up on the countertop as Raven waited, tapping her foot._

"_You really wanna know why that happened, Rae?"_

"_Don't call me Rae," Raven snapped angrily. "And yes, I do want to know. I'm in control of YOU, not the other way around!"_

"_Not anymore, honey," Rude replied, taking another sip. "Now we're gonna control YOU, whenever we decide we want to."_

_Raven's eyes widened considerably. "What? What are you talking about? You're MY emotions, you can't just—"_

"_You ain't controlling us so great anymore, now are you?" Rude asked, sitting up and tossing her tangled hair out of her face. "We know why you've been meditatin' so much for the last few weeks. We know what's happened."_

_Raven gaped at her. "But…I can't…" She shook her head, and said, "What about Rage? You can't possibly have…!"_

"_She's free," Rude confirmed. "But don't worry about that. Wisdom and Brave can handle her, and there's always Friendship for backup."_

_Raven shook her head fiercely. "This is crazy!"_

_Rude let out a burp. "If you just told him, it'd make this a whole lot easier, you know. If you'd just told him years ago, we wouldn't have to do this to ya."_

"_What ARE you going to do?"_

_Rude smiled, half mockingly. "We're going to take you over, Rae. Today was MY turn. I got to go first. I'm not going to tell you who's up tomorrow. But we all get a go, at least until you tell him." She grinned even wider, this time only mischief in the smile. "And I'd watch out if I were you. Lust and Rage are gonna be harder to suppress than I was."_

_Raven glared at her. "You CAN'T do this to me! You're MY emotions," she repeated furiously._

_Rude smiled back at her sweetly, and took another draught of her drink. "Oh, believe me, Rae, we can. It's already started."_

**Well, that WAS fun to write… I hope SOMEONE out there is looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	2. Happy

**Hey, BBRae fans! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I can't believe I got more than seven! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Anyway, I obviously don't own the show. Though I do own the plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Happy

The morning sun shone through the crack in Raven's heavy bedroom curtains. It trailed up to her face, and the sudden bright light made the girl awake quite suddenly.

Raven shook her head, and raised an arm to shield her eyes from the glare. Meanwhile, in her mind, she was wondering whether any of her emotions would decide to wreak havoc today.

It had been a week since Rude's little escapade, and so far, since then, Raven had been wondering who would be next. She was wary, and meditated even more than before, hoping that this would keep her emotions in check.

With a sudden groan, Raven clapped a hand to her forehead. She'd promised Starfire she'd go shopping with her today. This was not going to fun…

**99999**

"Oh, look, Friend Raven, they are selling the 'cotton candy' in the 'mall of shopping'!" Starfire cried cheerfully, swooping through the air towards the mentioned stall. The vendor eagerly began preparing one for the alien princess as Raven came up behind her, sighing.

"Starfire, for the last time, you can just call it the mall," she said tiredly. Then she blinked a few times, and suddenly, her purple eyes took on a strange new glow. It was almost pinkish…

"But you know what? I think I'll have one too!" she cried delightedly, scrambling for money in her wallet.

The vendor stared at her for a moment, startled by the change in tone and attitude, but then shrugged. Either way, he was getting money.

Starfire, however, seemed to notice nothing, and clapped her hands cheerfully. "Oh, wonderful, Friend! We can enjoy them together while we visit the 'shop of clothes'!"

"Totally!" Raven squealed as the vendor handed over the treats. She paid him, and then linked arms with Starfire, who smiled, though looked a little confused.

"Shall we go now Friend?"

"Yup!" Raven replied cheerfully, and this time it was she who pulled her friend along.

**99999**

"Greetings, Friends!" Starfire called as she and Raven floated through the door. "We have returned from the 'mall of shopping' and have purchased many items!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy came running out of the main room. "Did you guys get me my…" He trailed off, his eyebrows reaching new heights as he stared at Raven. "Okay…"

"Hi Beast Boy!" Raven said happily, waving a pale hand a smiling dopily.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy answered cautiously. "So, did you get a new cloak or something?"

"Do you like it?" Raven twirled, and it was only then that Starfire noticed that her cloak had become a vivid pink. Her green eyes widened in shock.

"Friend! I did not realize you had purchased this garment! When did you purchase it?"

"Oh, a while back. I just never used it," Raven said with another smile. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some paper and my old crayons! I want to draw!"

She skipped off towards the stairs that led to the Titans' bedrooms as Cyborg also came out of their room, looking creeped out.

"Alright y'all, did you hear Rae say she wanted to draw to, or is this some crazy dream?"

"You heard her say it," Beast Boy confirmed, looking puzzled and frightened. "And not only that, her cloak is now bright pink."

"Pink?" Cyborg echoed incredulously. "_Pink_? Are you serious, man? Raven is the last girl who would wear _pink_!"

"It is quite puzzling, is it not?" Starfire put in, frowning.

"What's puzzling?" Robin, who had just stepped into the room, coming from the questioning room, glanced around at three of his friends, all of whom were looking either confused or scared.

"Something's wrong with Raven!" Beast Boy cried hysterically, seizing Robin's shoulders. "She's gone crazy! She's wearing pink, and she's all happy and stuff!" He shook Robin like a rag doll. "It's scary, dude! And just now, she said she wanted to draw!"

"Draw?" Robin raised an eyebrow (or at least it looked like that was what he was doing). "Are you sure she said that?"

"I found them!"

Raven skipped towards them, her cloak trailing behind her. She dangled the packet in front of them. I'm going to draw a picture of all five of us in front of the Tower!"

She smiled at them, and then bounced into the main room. Robin turned to the others, mouth half agape. "Alright then. She really did say that."

The four moved into the main room together cautiously, and all four pairs of eyes found Raven immediately, thanks to the now-vivid colouring of her cloak. She was seated on one of the chairs at the island table, crayons of all colours already scattered along the table, hunched over a piece of paper. She glanced at them as they came in, and smiled widely.

"Just you wait, guys! This picture is gonna be great!"

**99999**

An hour later, Raven was done. She let out a happy cry, and called out to Beast Boy, the only one in the room.

"Hey, Beast Boy, can you get the others? I wanna show you all my awesome picture! I bet you'll LOVE it!"

Beast Boy sighed, pausing his video game, but quickly found the other three Titans. They all gathered around a beaming Raven, a little worried by her glowing expression.

"Okay," she said excitedly. "You guys better get ready for the BEST picture _ever_!" She clutched the flimsy piece of paper to her chest tightly, and looked around at them, a little more seriously. "Are you ready?"

Starfire nodded, Hawk and Beast Boy shrugged, and Cyborg just stared at the girl, still creeped out by her new attitude.

"Okay then, check it out!" Raven cried, and turned the paper around to show them, and four jaws dropped, practically hitting the ground in shock.

The sky was a blue strip at the top, and just underneath that, a

The sky was a blue strip at the top, and just underneath that was a yellow sun, with orange rays and black sunglasses, as well as a grin. The Tower was a scribbled 'T' shape, and the grass was a circle around it, with darker blue around it, presumably the water that surrounded the Titans' home.

All five of the Titans in the drawing were pretty accurate, apart from a few things: Starfire's hair reached her feet; Raven's reached her waist; Beast Boy had huge ears; Robin had hair that was so spiky that it looked like it could kill if he touched someone with it. And even Raven was smiling.

"Isn't it great?" Raven asked, smiling, as the others stared, still shocked.

Suddenly, she shook her head, blinking a few times. Her cloak faded back to its usual navy blue, and her eyes dimmed a little, the strange glow disappearing slowly as she shook her head again. Seeming to snap out her daze, her gaze landed on her four dumbstruck friends, who were staring at the picture in her hands. She pulled it back to look at it, and then glanced up at them, scowling.

"Okay. What the hell happened?"

**Ha-ha, poor Rae. Whatever shall she do? Find out next time, folks!**

**I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	3. Rage

**UGH! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THIS STUPID THING UP FOR A WEEK! STUPID FANFICTION ERRORS!**

**Well, it's up now, so whatever. I totally owe Effiron, whoever that is...**

**Anyway, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter Three: Rage

Beast Boy slumped back into the couch, a puzzled frown etched across his green features. Beside him, Cyborg, who was playing a videogame, spared a moment to throw his friend a concerned glance.

"You okay, B?"

Beast Boy nodded slowly, still frowning in thought. "Yeah… It's just…I'm kinda worried about Raven, you know? She's been acting weird…"

It had been two days since the last incident with one of Raven's emotions. Raven herself still hadn't confessed to any of her friends that she knew what the problem was. She'd just been shut up in her room, and no one had seen her since the incident itself. If she came out for food, no one saw her. And as they hadn't had a mission at all (unusually), it had been very quiet.

Starfire and Robin were making use of the peace to go on a few dates, and as there was a carnival in town, their "fearless leader" had taken his girlfriend to it. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg had waved away offers to accompany them, claiming that they would go later on.

Cyborg paused his game to smirk at his friend. "Aw, I think someone has a crush…"

"Dude!" Beast Boy turned red, and glared at Cyborg. "Shut up! I do NOT have a crush on Raven!"

"Hey, who said it was on Raven?" Cyborg pointed out, grinning even wider.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he blushed even harder, and then his eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Cy!"

Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy's face, but let it go. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well, if you're so worried about Rae, why don't you go try talk to her?"

"She'll throw me out the window or something if I do that," Beast Boy replied doubtfully. "I don't know if I should."

"Don't be such a wuss, B," Cyborg retorted, unpausing his game and continuing to blow up more minions. "You're not gonna feel any better if you sit around moping and worrying about her. Just go talk to her. And if she tells you to get lost, well, you tried, didn't you?"

"I guess," Beast Boy answered, and stood up. "Thanks, Cy."

"Good luck!" Cyborg threw over his shoulder as Beast Boy left the room.

**99999**

Beast Boy had been standing outside Raven's door for five minutes already, pacing back and forth. Every time he raised a fist to knock, something would pull it back to his side, an anxious frown crossing his face yet again.

Suddenly, the door whooshed open, and Raven stood in her doorway, arms folded, hood down, and an irritated expression on her face. "Beast Boy, _what_ do you want? You've been disturbing my meditation with your stupid muttering."

Beast Boy grinned at the girl sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, Rae."

"_Raven_," she corrected snappily. "And what do you want?"

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. She was acting even more annoyed than usual. "Well, I was wondering if you were okay. I mean, you haven't come out of your room for two days. Do you even eat?"

"Why do you even care?" Raven shot back suspiciously.

Beast Boy shook his head, frowning. "Why wouldn't I care? I'm your friend. You should know that by now, right?"

Raven's features softened a little. "Yes, I do. And thank you, but I'm perfectly fine. I've just been…trying to focus and get myself under control again."

"What?" Beast Boy blinked, slightly confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't worry about that," Raven replied. "But I just need to meditate."

She was about to close the door when the alarms suddenly went off. The corridor flashed red every other second, and Beast Boy turned for the main room, throwing a, "Come on!" over his shoulder to the dark sorceress.

Raven stood in the doorway for a moment more, before sighing, pulling up her hood, and following.

**99999**

It was Dr. Light, attempting, yet again, to rob the city bank, despite the lateness of the hour (it was almost eight in the evening). Apparently, Starfire and Robin had been waylaid at the other side of town, where Cinderblock was causing trouble. So that left Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy to handle the self-proclaimed "Master of Light".

They managed to surprise the villain, who, despite the sudden attack, managed to fight back. Cyborg sent two Sonic Blasts his way, which he managed to dodge, and he fired back with his own beam of light, sending Cyborg hurtling into a wall. The half-man, half-machine slid down, groaning.

Dr. Light cackled evilly, light energy fizzing at his hands. "No one shall conquer the great Dr. Light!"

"Is that so?" Raven asked softly.

In another flash, she'd tripled her size, and had allowed black tentacles to escape from the folds of her cloak as she leered down at him with four, gleaming red eyes.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, her voice much deeper than usual.

Beast Boy bit back a laugh, already anticipating what was coming next: Dr. Light's whimpering and his surrender.

However, they were all in for a shock.

"You don't scare me anymore, dark girl," the doctor sneered. "I know it's just an illusion. Nothing shall stop the great Dr. Light!"

Cackling once more, Dr. Light sent another beam of light energy across the room, but this time at Raven, who grunted on impact, flying backwards, hitting a desk, and shifting back to her normal form.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelped, concerned. However, once he saw that his friend was alright, and was attempting to stand, he turned his attention back to Dr. Light, who was staring at him, grinning.

"Looks like it's just you and me left, changeling," the Doctor said coolly, his hands fizzing with energy.

"Guess so," Beast Boy replied just as calmly.

Dr. Light threw another beam of light at the green young man, who shifted into a snake and slithered quickly out of the way. Then he changed back into a lion and charged, claws out and ready to swipe.

Dr. Light smiled pleasantly as he dodged all of Beast Boy's desperate swipes, before sending yet another stream of light energy directly into the centre of the changeling's face.

Beast Boy slumped to the floor, reverting to human form, dazed and half-blinded by the bright and burning energy. Raven let out a horrified gasp, and attempted to stand even more furiously. Cyborg was still out, half-leaning against the wall he'd hit as he tried to stand too.

"Maybe this will teach you and your little friends a lesson?" Dr. Light asked musingly, pulling a razor sharp knife out of his pocket and swinging it contemplatively. He looked at Beast Boy, who was still unconscious, and then back at the knife. Then he smiled.

"Yes, indeed. Yes it will."

Raven watched, sickened, as Dr. Light spun the knife between his fingers once more. He leaned in closer, raising the blade…

"NO!" Raven shrieked angrily, and there was an explosion of black magic.

Where Raven had once been was now ten-foot tall, red-cloaked girl, with four, shining red eyes, and a wide, sneering mouth. Black tentacles escaped from the folds of her blood-coloured cloak.

"Am I an illusion _now_, weakling?" she taunted to a terrified Dr. Light, who had backed away, the knife slipping from his fingers and clattering harmlessly to the floor.

She advanced as he took steps backwards, whimpering and crying. The red-cloaked Raven grinned evilly, and then one pale hand reached out of the folds of her cloak to grab Dr. Light.

**99999**

Beast Boy awoke in time to see a red-cloaked Raven drop a bloodied and bruised Dr. Light. Her form shrank back to her normal size, her cloak changing back to navy blue.

And then Raven passed out, exhausted.

**Well, how was it? Hey, make sure to REVIEW if you're reading this!**

**This is what the order of the next few chapters is gonna be. I'm only doing a total of seven for this story.**

Chapter Four—Timid

Chapter Five—Brave

Chapter Six—Lust

Chapter Seven—Love

**Anyway, keep reading, and REVIEW!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	4. Timid

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE!**

**I was kind of stuck, and I hope people are still reading this… Oh, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar/other mistakes.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, and if I did… Well, let's just say it's probably a good thing that I don't, hehe!**

**Enjoy!**

Raven groaned: her head, not to mention every other part of her body, was aching. Her arms and legs felt heavy, and when she tried to move, she felt pain shoot up her arm, and she let out a gasp. Taking a deep breath, she managed to open her eyes, despite the dull ache it caused.

The first thing she saw was green. Then orange, then blue, then black: her friends.

"Friend Raven! You are awake! Oh, joyous day!" Starfire cried happily, and flung out her arms to embrace Raven, but luckily, Robin held her back.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't touch her right now, Star. I don't think she feels so good."

"You can say that again," Raven muttered, but it came out more like, "Mmmynatgai."

"What?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes, and then let Beast Boy help her sit up. His hand lingered, and she shot him a glance. He blushed, and stepped back.

"What is wrong with our friend?" Starfire questioned, looking puzzled. "She looks well to me."

"Well… Judging by her diagnostics…" Cyborg punched something into the computer. "I think basically every part of her aches."

Raven tried to nod, and let out another gasp as pain shot down the back of her neck.

"Maybe you should lie down again?" Robin suggested, and Raven shook her head firmly.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow morning if you goes back to sleep," Cyborg agreed, and Raven sighed. Beast Boy darted forward to help her lie back down.

"Well, I'll come check up on you later, Rae," Cyborg said, and left, grinning slightly at the fact she couldn't berate him for calling her "Rae" for once.

"Feel better, friend," Starfire said softly, and patted Raven's hand before she and Robin also left.

Beast Boy stayed put for a few more moments. Raven turned her amethyst stare on him, and he gave her a slight smile.

"Thanks," was all he said softly, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before rushing out of the room, leaving Raven staring after him, confused.

**99999**

By the next afternoon, Raven was able to hobble back to her room, only to drop, already exhausted, onto her bed. She lay there for a few more moments, until there was a knock on her door.

"What?" she croaked out, irritated.

The door slid open, and Beast Boy and Starfire stood there, looking slightly nervous. "Uh, Robin wants to talk to all of us, so he told us to come get you," Beast Boy announced.

"What does he want to talk to us about?" Raven queried, and the changeling shrugged. Starfire spoke up, however.

"He wishes to speak about training," she put in. "He believes that we should get up early tomorrow morning for another training session."

Beast Boy groaned, voicing Raven's feelings exactly. "Dude! Not more training! We're already heroes, we don't need to train."

**99999**

"Even though we're heroes, we DO need to train," Robin said seriously, and Beast Boy yawned. Shooting him something similar to the Bat-Glare, Robin continued. "None of us are really well trained in hand-to-hand combat, apart from me, of course, and if a time should come that one of you can't use your powers, you should know how to fight without them."

"I do believe Boyfriend Robin is correct," Starfire said, nodding seriously. She was the only one paying proper attention. Cyborg appeared to be sleeping on his desk, Raven was gazing blankly at the door, and Beast Boy was continuously yawning and cracking his knuckles.

Robin glared around at all of them, crossed his arms, and suddenly yelled, "The Tower's being invaded by intergalactic aliens!"

Cyborg didn't even stir, and Raven shot him a "_Really, Robin? Really?_" look.

"Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked timidly, quite fearing her boyfriend had finally lost it. "What are you…?"

"Shh!" Robin pressed a gloved finger to his lips, and narrowed his gaze on Cyborg. Then, "THE T-CAR'S BEING STOLEN BY INTERGALACTIC ALIENS!"

"NOOOO!" Cyborg actually jumped up, looking around wildly. "NOT MY BABY!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and Beast Boy snickered. Robin smirked, satisfied, and Cyborg, realizing that his car was safe, shot him a glare.

"Well, as Cyborg has had some extra time to sleep during my meeting, we can all get up at five tomorrow for our extra training," the Boy Wonder said smugly, sounding exactly like a teacher. "I guess I'll see you all then." He swept out of the room dramatically.

"Aw, good going, Cy!" Beast Boy whined to his best friend, glaring. "You know I hate getting up before nine!"

Cyborg folded his arms and huffed. Starfire giggled, and said, "Please, Friends, let us not argue."

"Easy for you to say, Star!" Beast Boy grumbled. "You always get up at, like, six. So it's not that big a deal for you!"

"Maybe if you got up before the sun actually set every day, this wouldn't be a problem," Raven put in dryly, and rose. "I'm going to go meditate." She glared at Beast Boy. "DON'T come and disturb me. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She left, and the others filed out behind her, Beast Boy and Cyborg still arguing.

**99999**

"Dude!" Beast Boy managed to choke out. Robin was practically sitting on his neck. "I give, I give, seriously!"

Robin smirked, satisfied, and released Beast Boy from his hold. Beast Boy got up, groaning and massaging his neck slowly, but gave Robin a sheepish grin and shook his hand.

"Raven, you're up," Robin announced, and Raven made her way into the middle of the gym mat. She took a moment to concentrate, and nodded her ready.

Robin leapt at her suddenly, aiming for a kick to the shoulder, but she managed to dodge it, returning it with a fast punch to the chin. Robin stumbled, and grinned at her.

"Good job, Raven," he said quickly, his stance still defensive. "You're doing much better than Beast Boy did in his first ten seconds."

The mentioned changeling, seated beside Starfire, scowled and pouted.

Robin darted forward again, and jabbed her twice in the stomach with lightning fast accuracy. Raven felt the wind knocked out of her, and tripped backwards, landing on the mat with a slight thud. She scrambled to her feet, a little wary, and that was when it happened.

Robin advanced carefully, taking his time, and suddenly, Raven shrank back, making herself seem smaller.

"Please don't hurt me!" she squeaked. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and her cloak was fading from blue to a light teal.

Robin stopped, confused. "Raven, what's wrong? It's just training. Come on." He took another step forward.

"No!" Raven huddled inside her cloak, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't! I'm so scared!" She sat down on the mat, and put her hands over her head. Her cloak was now a pale grey.

"Whoa, Rob, what'd you do to her?" Cyborg asked, getting up and walking over to them. The other two followed, and Starfire moved closer to Raven.

"Please, Friend, we mean you no harm. This is just 'the training' we do to fight the bad people."

"But it's so scary!" Raven whimpered, and propelled herself backwards on the mat, away from Starfire, who looked confused.

"Robin!" Cyborg half-shouted at his leader, hands on his hips and his expression accusing. "What did you do to Rae?"

"I didn't do anything!" Robin answered, hands in the air, looking nervous. "I swear!"

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire looked disappointed. "See what you have done to our friend!"

"Star, I didn't—" Robin tried, mouth agape.

"Don't tell us lies, mister!" Cyborg seemed to be enjoying himself, but hid his grin behind a stern mask. "You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say may be used as evidence against you!"

As Starfire and Cyborg interrogated Robin, Beast Boy crept up to Raven slowly, his hands where she could see them—just in case.

"Hey, Rae," he said, his voice soft. "It's me, Beast Boy… The idiot…"

"I'm sorry for calling you that," Raven sniffed. Oddly enough, she didn't seem scared of him. "And I'm sorry for calling up stupid last week! Oh, and I'm sorry that I called you—"

"It's okay, Raven," he said carefully, and then frowned. He had a feeling something like this had happened before, but when…? Shaking the thought away, he sat down in front of her, crossing his legs.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, but I don't want to get hurt either," Raven mumbled, sniffing slightly, but Beast Boy was relieved to see she'd stopped crying.

"No one's going to hurt you," Beast Boy reassured, putting his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he tensed up slightly. She didn't seem to notice.

"You promise not to hurt me ever, right?" she asked instead.

"Of course," Beast Boy replied, patting her back gently.

**99999**

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Boyfriend Robin," Starfire said sadly, shaking her head. "I cannot understand how you could have done such a thing to Friend Raven."

Robin was spared from protesting again by Cyborg chuckling softly, and saying, "Check it out, y'all. Looks like B knew how to handle it."

They all looked over to that Beast Boy had his arms around Raven, who was leaning against Beast Boy, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Starfire squealed joyfully.

"Dude, I'm only doing this because she's all scared and stuff," Beast Boy said firmly, though he was blushing.

"You know you're enjoying yourself," Cyborg taunted, and just then, Raven murmured softly to herself. Her cloak was slowly fading back to navy blue, and within a few seconds, she was glaring at Beast Boy, who practically jumped away from her, looking frightened.

"BEAST BOY!" the dark sorceress yelled at the boy, who ran away from her, noting quickly that her eyes were glowing black.

"DUDE!"

**Ahahaha, crappy ending, sorry. Don't worry, Robin's not evil or anything, he just happened to be fighting poor Rae-Rae when it happened… Poor Robby…**

**And Rae's not ungrateful or anything, she just doesn't know what happened. Hopefully someone will tell her before she kills poor Beastie Boy, hehe.**

**NEXT UP: BRAVE!**

**Anyhoo, please review (I am SO pro at poetry. NOT.)**

**I Like Writing Romance**

**P.S. Who likes my new profile pic? ^-^**


	5. Brave

**It's me again! Sorry about the GIANT gap between this chapter, and the last, but I got stuck for ideas again****…and I hope it's okay!**

**Do not own Teen Titans. You really should not that by now!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Brave

"Aw, c'mon, Raven! I wasn't trying to, you know, freak you out or anything! I was just trying to make you feel better, 'cause you crying and acting all weird and stuff!"

"Go _away_, Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy sighed, and folded his arms across his chest, before glaring at Raven's door. "You're gonna have to come out eventually, Rae. And I'm not leaving here until you do." He sat down and crossed his legs, staring intently at the door, as though willing it to open.

Then the door hissed open, and Raven stared out at him balefully from beneath her hood. "If I tell you I'm fine, will you go away?"

"_Are_ you fine?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Beast Boy stood up, and then hesitated. "Are you sure? Seriously, Rae—"

"_Don't_ call me _Rae_!"

"You can tell us anything, you know that right?" Beast Boy continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted. "We're your friends! There must be a reason why you've been having all these weird mood changes! And your cloak keeps changing colour too!"

"I don't know," Raven lied, her face blank. "But really, I'm trying. I've been going through all my books for a case like this." This part, at least, was true, for Raven had been reading a lot, trying to find out if it was possible for her emotions to take her over like this. So far, though, she had found nothing.

"Well…okay," the changeling consented doubtfully. "But remember that you can talk to me about anything if you need to."

Raven stared at him, a little surprised and embarrassed, and was suddenly glad for the hood hiding her growing blush. Beast Boy's mouth quirked in a slight grin, and then he raised a hand.

"Later Rae," he said quietly, and turned.

Silent for another moment, Raven just stared. Then, "Bye, Beast Boy." The door slid shut.

Pausing, Beast Boy pumped both fists in the air in turn, and did a dance down the hallway. "Yes!"

**99999**

Later on, lying in bed, Beast Boy was still worrying about his introverted friend. He had the weirdest sense of déjà vu, but just couldn't remember why. He knew something like this had happened before, years ago.

Then he sat up straight, emerald eyes wide as he remembered something. Something that had to do with a very scary mirror, a bunch of identical Ravens in different-coloured cloaks, and a very evil red-cloaked Raven.

Then he shook his head. No, it couldn't be possible. It was just _too_ strange. It must be something else…

But, in his heart, still feeling doubtful, Beast Boy's dreams were troubled, and haunted by a purple-haired girl with four glowing red eyes.

**99999**

It was eight in the morning when the alarms went off, and the only one not awake was Beast Boy, who rolled out of bed, groaning and struggling to wake up as he pulled on his uniform. Running his fingers through his green hair, he sprinted down to the main room, where his friends were clustered around the screen. His eyes widened as who he saw on the massive monitor.

"Slade," Robin snarled out through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

The villain smirked, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Now, Robin. Is that the way to talk to an old friend?"

Starfire's eyes glowed green with fury. "You are no friend of ours! You did 'the blackmail' to Robin, and nearly caused Friend Raven's death!"

Slade heaved a sigh. "I've been bored lately," he said, ignoring Starfire's words. "So I've decided to give you little heroes a treat. I've set up a seismic generator somewhere in this city, and it is set to go off by six o'clock today. And if you don't find it, your precious city will be ripped to pieces."

"We'll find it," Robin promised angrily. "And then we'll _bring_ _you_ _down_!"

Slade shook his head. "You've tried so many times before Robin," he said tauntingly. "And failed. So why should this time be any different?"

Robin's fists clenched to punch the screen, but it flickered out, and Starfire grabbed his arm.

"Peace, Boyfriend Robin. You must not listen to his evil words."

"Yeah, man," Cyborg agreed. "We should just find out where this generator is and take it out."

"How hard could it be?" Beast Boy put in, shrugging.

Raven was silent, and her head was starting ache. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were a deep green, almost the same shade as Beast Boy's.

"Let me see if I can track the generator," Cyborg said, and started punching things into the computer.

Slowly, behind the four, Raven's cloak was starting to fade from navy to a light blue, and then was darkening to green again.

"Got it," Cyborg announced. "In the caves by the old fishing docks."

"Well, looks like this is gonna be as easy as pie!" Raven exclaimed suddenly, jumping forward and pumping a fist in the air.

The others turned to look at her, confused, and their eyes widened as they saw the colour of her cloak and her glowing eyes.

"Uh, Rae?" Cyborg began gingerly. "What's with your cloak? It's like all the other times, except…"

"It is green!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy's eyes were very wide, and the memory had come back to him again. A green-cloaked Raven leaping from nowhere and destroying the two-faced statue that had been at the end of the maze. A maze a grey-cloaked Raven had led them through.

He shook his head. He knew it wasn't just coincidence now. He had been right. Now that he knew what was wrong with Raven, he knew he should tell the others. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, the alarms went off again.

Distracted, Robin spun in his seat, and tapped the button. A map popped up, with a glowing red "X" over the city bank.

Checking the screen, he announced, "Mumbo Jumbo's robbing the bank!"

The alarms kept blaring as another "X" appeared in the city jail.

"Cinderblock is trying to break out of prison!" Cyborg added.

Another "X" appeared over the city football stadium.

"Plasmus is creating chaos at a football game!" Starfire cried, startled.

Yet another "X" appeared over the mall.

"The H.I.V.E.!" Beast Boy yelped. "Them too?"

Another "X" over the video store.

"Control Freak!"

An "X" over the biggest jewellery store in the city.

"Overload, too?"

All the Titans but Raven looked at each other, and said in unison, "Slade!"

"I'll bet he's behind this!" Robin snarled, looking as though he wanted to punch something again.

"He's trying to take our time away from getting to the generator!" Cyborg agreed.

Raven, who had been silent since her little outburst, suddenly grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"Oh, who cares, guys?" she said optimistically. "We can beat 'em all, and then get that generator! So come on! Let's go kick some Slade butt!"

**99999**

The Titans rushed from crime scene to crime scene, bringing down criminal to criminal, one by one, and sending them back off to prison. But the oddest part was this: none of the Titans but Raven did _anything_.

Robin would swing in for a high kick, and Raven was already there, delivering one of her own.

Cyborg would open up his Sonic Cannon for a blast, and Raven had already sent a stream of black magic at the bad guy.

Starfire, hands glowing with bright green Star-Bolts, would be ready to attack, and Raven would appear, repeatedly hurling gobs of black energy at the monster, her attack similar to Starfire's own.

Beast Boy would be prepared to change, charge, attack, and win, but Raven would already be there, hurling black-magic-possessed objects the criminal's way.

So the four Titans just stood there, hands by their sides and very wide-eyed as Raven won every battle single-handedly, fighting like they had never seen her before. And even by the time they got to the generator, and Cyborg set about dismantling it (with ten minutes to spare), she was still chock-full of energy and ready to "kick some Slade butt" as she still called it.

And when Slade really did appear, Raven was ready, and Robin, shocked, watched as she fought him, mostly hand-to-hand, and started to beat him. Just.

Slade himself was shocked: this girl had more power than he'd realized, even more than when he'd helped Trigon, and he was cursing himself for not taking her own as his apprentice. Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, for once in his life, he threw down a smoke bomb, and by the time the coughing Titans had regained their breath and sight, he was gone.

"Wow, Raven," Robin began suspiciously. "That was some…good fighting."

"Thanks!" Raven answered proudly. "I kicked some Slade butt, huh? And I could've beaten that coward if I'd been able to see him!"

"I'm sure you could have, Raven," Robin agreed tentatively. "But…" His eyes widened as Raven's closed. "Raven?"

Raven let out a loud sigh, and fell backwards suddenly. Cyborg caught her just in time as the others started forward. Her cloak was changing back to navy blue, but her eyes weren't opening, and her breathing was shallow. Her skin was paler than normal.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked anxiously.

Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy, who nodded, understanding, and scooped Raven up in his own arms, as though she weighed nothing. He swallowed hard, realizing the consequences on his part if she woke up.

Cyborg tapped something into his arm, and then passed an X-ray scan over Raven's limp body. "Can't say," he judged finally, grim. "We'd better get her back to the Tower.

"Oh, I do hope our dear friend will be alright!" Starfire cried fearfully, clutching Robin's arm.

Beast Boy heaved a silent sigh, and then stared down at the unconscious girl in his arms as they began their walk back to the T-Car.

"Come on, Rae," he whispered under his breath, biting his lip. "You've gotta be alright."

**Oh, how I do love cliffhangers…**

**Anyway, there are only two more chapters to go, and hopefully they will be good… Have faith, and keep your fingers (and toes) crossed for me!**

**You know what to do… That little button down there…**

**I Like Writing Romance 3**

**P.S. By the way, I really do think that Raven could "kick some Slade butt" better than Robin…if she wanted to! XD**


	6. Lust

**I'm so sorry it's been a while, but I kept meaning to and then I kept forgetting, and****… Well, here it is now, anyway! And guess who it is? *smirks evilly***

**Don't own it, you know.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter Six: Lust

Raven's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was the white of a ceiling. She cursed slightly. She wasn't in the infirmary again, was she? By the time she figured this stupid emotions thing out, she would bet that she'd have been in here over ten times…

Slowly, she struggled to sit up, and when she finally did, it took her several moments to realize Starfire was curled up in a chair beside her bed, asleep. Raven felt strangely touched to realize that her friends had cared enough to have someone by her bed, presumably at all times.

"Starfire," she managed croak out, and the alien princess's startlingly green eyes shot open in an instant at the sound.

"Friend! You are awake!" she cried joyfully. She reached out the hug her, but then paused sheepishly, and simply squeezed Raven's hand. Then she continued. "You have been asleep for two days now! Friend Beast Boy has been most anxious for your wellbeing!"

Raven felt a blush rising, but fiercely forced it down again, and ignored this last statement. "Two days?" she repeated instead, startled. "Wow…"

"I shall inform the others that you have awakened," Starfire told her, and flew out of the room. A few minutes later, she was back with the boys, and they all crowded around the bed.

"I hope this isn't gonna be a regular thing, Rae," Cyborg joked as he checked her stats on the monitor.

"You and me both," Raven replied dryly. "What happened?"

Cyborg shrugged. "No idea. I was hoping you could tell _us_ that. All I could tell is that you were completely exhausted, both physically and mentally, like you'd put too much strain on yourself."

Raven shook her head. "I don't know why—"

"Yes, you do," Beast Boy cut in softly. His eyes glittered meaningfully at his friend. "And I think it's about time you were honest with us."

Raven stared at him wide-eyed, but attempted to keep her face blank. "I don't know what you're talking—"

"If you don't tell them, I will," Beast Boy warned. "You should've told us all ages ago, anyway."

Robin looked back and forth between the two, who now seemed to be engaged in some kind of battle to see who could burn holes through the other's head first.

"What's going on?" he asked in a very commanding tone.

"Raven's having trouble with her emotions," Beast Boy said bluntly.

Raven glared at him viciously. "Shut up, Beast Boy!" she hissed. "It's none of your business!" She still couldn't believe he'd figured it out.

"Do we have to go over this again?" Beast Boy snapped in return. "Of course it's our business—we're your friends." He looked at the others again. "That's why her cloak keeps changing colour, and she has mood swings. Orange was Rude, red was Rage, grey was Timid, green was Brave, and pink was Happy."

Raven crossed her arms. "You've been a busy little beaver, haven't you?" she deadpanned, her eyes narrowed.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Not really. After Timid, it became kinda obvious. I remembered meeting her ages ago when Cy and I fell into your mirror."

Robin looked grim, while Starfire looked confused. Cyborg spoke up. "So…do you know why this is happening?"

Raven shook her head firmly. "No," she lied again. "But"—she hesitated, and then began to tell the truth—"apparently, according to Rude, they're all going to take me over at random times until I do what they want."

"What _do_ they want?" Robin asked.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. But I'd watch out if I were you. You never know who's coming next."

Raven stayed in the infirmary for several more days, "just to be on the safe side" according to Cyborg, who was worried she might collapse again if she didn't rest for enough time.

"You don't wanna overexert yourself," he told her firmly when she tried to protest, so she had to comply.

Her friends had brought her several books to read, and she could still meditate, sometimes even with Starfire. They each took turns in visiting her, and would sit and talk. But she was extremely bored.

Then two days after she woke up, Beast Boy came to visit.

He plopped into the chair beside her bed and grinned at her meditating form. She sighed as she sensed his presence.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes and landing on the bed. She knew by now he wouldn't go away until she spoke to him.

He shrugged at her, and leaned back, folding his arms. "I thought you might be bored. Wanna play a board game?"

"No."

"Watch a movie?"

"No."

"We could—"

"No."

Beast Boy pouted. "Aw, c'mon, Rae! Please! I'm bored too, you know! Cy's out with Bee, Robin's training, and Star's making"—he shuddered—"_pudding_. Pleeeeeeeeaaasssseeee?"

Raven huffed, rolling her eyes, but gave in. "Alright. I guess I could stand playing Monopoly for half an hour or so."

"Alright!" Beast Boy cheered. "Be back in a sec!"

He sprinted out of the room, and came back within moments, carrying the Monopoly box. He dragged a table over between the bed where Raven was seated and his own chair, and then began arranging the cards while Raven doled out the money.

"Pick one," she ordered him, holding out the silver playing pieces. Beast Boy took the aeroplane, while she kept the bus.

They had only been playing for ten minutes when Raven felt a strange twinge in her chest. She shook her head furiously, realizing what was about to come, but it was too late. Normal Raven was already gone and another one was beginning to take her place.

Her eyes darkened to almost black, and then changed back again, though rather than violet, they were so purple they looked almost maroon. Her cloak, changing first to deep purple, also darkened to a reddish-maroon colour.

Beast Boy, who had been focused on the game, was suddenly aware of Raven's pale hand laying itself across his wrist. He froze, startled.

"Uh…Rae? You are aware that you're touching me, right?" He glanced up, confused: Raven _never_ touched him. Then he froze, taking in her new appearance.

"You're very sexy, Beast Boy," Raven purred. "Have I ever told you that before?"

Beast Boy swallowed audibly. "Um…no?" he squeaked.

Her eyes narrowed appreciatively. "Hmmm…" She used her arm to sweep the Monopoly board off the table. It clattered to the floor, the metal pieces clanging. "Well, I should have a _long_ time ago."

Beast Boy's eyes were very wide. "Rae…I think you need to…um…calm down?"

Raven leapt onto the table in a predatory crouch. She licked her lips teasingly. "You're delicious, Beast Boy, did you know that?"

Beast Boy snapped. Leaping up from his chair, he ran from the room, screaming. "Robin, Star, Cy, HELP ME! RAVEN'S GONE INSANE!"

Raven smirked, and leapt delicately after him. "You wanna play a game? I like games…"

She chased him down the hallway on light feet, and then up the stairs. Realizing that this could take a while, she threw out a hand, and used her powers to stop him.

Beast Boy attempted to flail, but found that he couldn't move: her magic was strong. She leapt onto him, forcing him onto the floor while she straddled his waist.

Raven tilted her head slightly, and then smiled seductively. She leaned in very close, but Beast Boy struggled violently. She pulled back, but then let out a laugh.

"Well, I was hoping for more, but Rae-Rae's not going to be too comfy with this either," she mused. She then looked at Beast Boy, and winked. "I'll be back, handsome. Count on it."

Then her eyes began to fade, changing back to their regular purple. Beast Boy watched, wide-eyed as her cloak began to change, and for the fifth time, it faded to navy blue.

Raven blinked several times, and then looked down. Her eyes widened as she gazed into Beast Boy's green ones. For several seconds, she simply stared, disbelieving.

And then she leapt to her feet, shrouded herself in black magic, and disappeared, leaving a shell-shocked Beast Boy behind her.

**Ooh, the drama! And only one more chapter to go!**

**Again, I am SO, SO SORRY for the GIANT gap between chapters! Please forgive me 3**

**This is my peace offering… :D**

**Please review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	7. Love

**Hehe... I'm back.**

**First of all, sorry for the delay. I really left you guys hanging. All I can say is that it's been a really hard last few months for me. My grandpa died, and I took a while to get over it. Then I had exams, and then, well, life got busy again...**

**Anyway, here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Get me to a hundred reviews?**

Chapter Seven: Love

"Raven! Raven!" Beast Boy pounded on the dark sorceress's door, a worried frown painted across his face. "Raven, come on, I just want to talk!"

Silence.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh. It had been three days since the "Lust" incident, and Raven had not left her room. It was time for drastic measures, the changeling decided.

Changing into a fly, he flew under the door crack, and into Raven's dark room. The only sources of light were a chink in the heavy navy curtains and the mirror on Raven's bed, which was glowing with a reddish sheen.

Beast Boy winced as he shifted back into human form, eyes darting from the familiar mirror to the rest of the room. Realizing Raven was obviously not here, there was only once place left she could possibly be.

"She'd better appreciate this," he muttered to himself, picking up the mirror and preparing to be dumped unceremoniously wherever the giant black claw took him.

**99999**

When Beast Boy opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself sprawled unceremoniously on grass—_grass_, not rock, like before.

Confused, he sat up, blinking in the sunlight. This looked like Happy's meadow, except…it was real. There was no _cartoon_ sun: it was all _real_.

He could hear voices talking, Raven's in particular, and other voices that surrounded like…

Beast Boy peered through the sunlight towards the cloaked figures standing around a table-like stone. There were different coloured cloaks, some he recognized—maroon, orange, pink, green—and he frowned, confused. What was going on?

"You have to stop!" he heard Raven say angrily. "You're ruining my life!"

"It you're fault, Rae-Rae," Rude said lazily. "If you just told him, _you'd_ be making _your_ life easier."

"I can't!" Raven snapped. "And you know why."

"You're being stupid, Raven," Brave said rather sharply. "It's obvious he cares about you too."

"Not the way I do about him," Raven said softly. She still sounded irritated, but now also a little sad. "He only sees me as a friend."

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed further: who exactly were they talking about?

"He doesn't love me," she concluded, the faintest tremor entering her voice.

_Bam_!

The truth hit Beast Boy like a brick wall.

Raven's emotions were out of control because she wasn't expressing them when they needed to be. But why? And what wasn't she expressing? She was in love with someone: but she wouldn't tell them. And in an attempt to compel Raven to admit her feelings, her emotions were punishing her by forcing themselves out.

But who was she in love with?

Contrary to popular belief, Beast Boy was not as stupid as he seemed. Proven by the fact that he'd figured out that something was seriously wrong with Raven before anyone else. But when it came to matters of the heart—and more recently, when it came to matters to do with Raven—Beast Boy had always been a little slow.

Curiosity overcame him, and, bursting out of his hiding place, he asked, "Who doesn't love you?"

All the Ravens let out a startled exclamation, turning towards him. Beast Boy gulped: there were more of them than he'd thought. One Raven was scary enough when she was annoyed—which she was sure to be when she took in the fact that he was here, eavesdropping on her private conversations.

"Beast Boy!" Happy threw herself at him, giving him a huge hug. "It's so nice to see you again!"

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh, patting the pink-cloaked Raven on the back. "H-Hi, Happy…"

"Beast Boy," the real Raven asked through clenched teeth, her tone even. "How and why did you come here?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly as Happy released him, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I was worried about you, so I checked your room…and you weren't there, obviously. But I saw your mirror, and it was glowing, so I guessed you were in there. So I came in after you, and it brought me here."

Raven sighed, closing her eyes. "And you heard everything."

"And I figured out what's wrong with you!" Beast Boy said more cheerfully. "And I wanna help! But I really think you should just tell whoever you're in love with that you're in love with them. Wouldn't it just make life easier on you?"

"Not really," came a new voice. "Because she's in love with you."

A purple-cloaked Raven pushed through the crowd of Ravens, her hands on her hips. A slight smile was on her lips.

Beast Boy stared, wide-eyed. "She's in love with _who_?"

The real Raven moaned under her breath. The purple Raven grinned widely. "She's in love with you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "No she isn't."

"Yes, she is," the real Raven said quietly. "Unfortunately."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, despite the situation. "Gee, thanks Rae.

"Raven," Raven snapped.

"Keep calling her Rae," the purple Raven said. "She secretly likes it." She tilted her head. "I'm Love, by the way."

"I figured," Beast Boy said with a slight nod. "But would all of you…Ravens please leave for a second? I want to talk to the…original Raven alone."

All the Ravens nodded, teleporting themselves away. Lust shot Beast Boy one last seductive look, wiggling her fingers. "Don't stay away too long, Beast Boy."

Blushing, Beast Boy shrugged. "Uh, sure," he muttered as the maroon-cloaked girl disappeared.

The real Raven rolled her eyes. "Alright, Beast Boy. I know how it goes. I'm in love with you for whatever reason. You're not in love with me because I'm 'creepy'. The end. Goodbye."

"If you ever bothered listening to me, Rae," Beast Boy said sharply. "You'd know that's not how it goes at all." He closed his eyes. "And are you really bringing the 'creepy' thing up again?"

"Well, it's true," Raven snapped, folding her arms across her chest defensively. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe. But that's what makes you you. And…well, I love that you're you."

Raven's eyes widened, a silent gasp escaping her lips. Was he saying what…she _thought_ he was saying? "Even if I have trouble with my emotions, and I'm horrible to you? Because I care, Beast Boy." She hesitated. "I'm…just not very good at showing it."

"I know that, Raven," he said with a tiny smile. "I realized that a long time ago. Because I know that even when you're throwing me out a window, you still care. And besides… Don't you remember what I told you?"

Raven didn't say anything, but she didn't turn away.

"You think you're alone," he continued softly, reaching out for her hands, clutching them tight. "But you're not."

_Now_ Raven couldn't look at him.

So he leaned forward and kissed her.

Raven gasped, but there was no sound. Her thoughts were a blur. Her emotions were indecipherable. But Love, only Love, rose to the surface.

And she was finally content: she was finally _complete_.

She could feel her emotions, in their alternate realms, finally coming to peace. Finally deciding that they would leave her alone. Because they were satisfied that they now _could_.

Raven pressed her hands against Beast Boy's chest, effectively pushing him away, though there was no real force behind it. He gazed at her, question in his eyes.

"You love me too," Raven said, more a statement than a question.

"Well, _duh_," Beast Boy said in true Beast Boy-manner. "Isn't that obvious?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You really do know how to ruin a moment."

Beast Boy grinned slightly, wiggling his eyebrows. "But you dig it though, right?"

Raven sighed, and shrugged, the barest smile pulling her lips. "I 'dig' the ears more, though, to be honest."

Beast Boy gaped at her, surprised that she would admit it, before smirking once more. "Told you so, Rae! _All_ the ladies dig the ears."

**99999**

Raven had never been one to show her emotions. And now, she supposed, they wouldn't be bothering her again for a very long time. Not the way they had been for the past few weeks.

Because sometimes, when you were in love with a tofu-loving, wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeve, animal-morphing idiot, you changed. And Raven was sure that she'd changed for the better: in more ways than one.

"So you are all better now, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked gently. "We were most worried about you. It is good that Friend Beast Boy was able to assist you before you were injured."

Raven had told them the whole story, only stopping—a pale blush on her cheeks—when she'd reached the part about Love. Then Beast Boy had very cheerfully taken over while Raven hid herself within the folds of her cloak.

"Yes, I'm fine," Raven said with a nod. "Thanks, Star."

Starfire smiled, and then glanced out the massive windows of the Tower. She gasped, her already-huge green eyes widening as she floated over to the glass.

"Boyfriend Robin!" she called, an excited edge to her voice. "Look at this beautiful thing in the sky! Please, what is it called?"

Curiosity got the best of all the Titans, and in unison, they all glanced out the window. Raven's eyes widened in shock, and then she smiled softly. Beast Boy's fingers laced between hers, clutching her hand tightly. Raven glanced at him, surprised to find he was grinning at her too. They knew it was fate: pure fate.

Because there it was, arching across the sky…

A rainbow.

**No, I don't deserve your reviews. Yes, I'm still asking for them. :)**

**I love you guys, all of you, even if you only reviewed or read one chapter, or stuck with me the whole way through. I hope you liked my story, and I hope to see you guys again.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**I Like Writing Romance**

**P.S. Clearly, I am a sappy romantic at heart 3**


End file.
